A Giant Polar Bear
by bornfreeeee
Summary: What would the characters of Trinity Blood do if they were being chased by a giant polar bear? [Slight IonxEsther. Oneshot.]


**Disclaimer - I do not own Trinity Blood. Yoshida-dono does. May he rest in peace. –tear-**

* * *

Father Abel Nightroad was just exiting the small home. He had been out for about two hours now. Going from home to home looking for someone to give him something to eat. Even if it was just a crumb. 

_Hungry... Hungry... Hungry.._. Abel thought as he headed back for the church. He had a meeting with Caterina to discuss his last mission. But how could he concentrate with an empty stomach? Maybe she would be kind enough to let him eat during the meeting. Turning the corner he bumped into something.

"Oof... P- pardon me. I- I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" He asked as he stood and brushed off his robes.

"Father Abel!" said Esther. "I'm so glad I found you! Caterina asked me to come looking for you. She said that you're late."

"Late? But our meeting isn't until one." Abel replied looking at his watch.

"But Father, it's already three."

"What?!" Abel shouted. Two hours late? How could that be? "Come, Esther. We need to move." Abel grabbed Esther by the wrist and pulled her along as he ran down the street. Less then half a mile later Esther couldn't run anymore.

"Father please! I need a rest." She placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"But we have no time, we need to-"

"Esther!" Ion yelled as he caught up to Esther. Esther turned around and waved. "Excellency, hello."

"Esther, where are you- Oh, hello Father Abel. Where are you two headed off to?"

"I'm late for a meeting with Caterina. We need to hurry." Abel answered. He then again grabbed Esther's hand and started to run. "Hey, wait for me." Ion called chasing after the running couple.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Esther stopped in mid-step. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Ion.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

"That." Esther stated.

_Grunt..._

"L- look for yourself." Abel replied with a gulp. Coming straight at them was a giant polar bear. It had to be at least thirteen times its normal size. As the enlarged creature came closer, it roared. Sending a blast of bad smelling wind towards the traveling trio. The three doubled over wanting to vomit. That smell was defenitly rotting fish.

"Care for a mint?" The priest asked under his breath.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

The large arctic mammal was coming closer. "E- Esther...?"

"Yes your excellency?"

"I think we should run." With that Abel, Esther, and Ion started to run in the opposite direction. Which was actually the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going. Which was north. Or was it west? East? Either way, it was totally the opposite direction towards the church.

_Oh no... Caterina is going to kill me. I doubt she'll believe that a giant polar bear is the reason that I was late. -sigh- -gurggle- And I'm still starving. Ohhh... how long will this dreaded day last?_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Giant... Polar... Bear! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Huh. A giant polar bear. I thought they were all dead. Wow. Esther sure is pretty when she's running for her life. I wonder how I can save her? Hmm..._

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

The bear was getting faster. As was Ion and Abel thanks to their species. But poor Esther was slowing down. Ion looked back making sure everything was ok. When he saw Esther catching her breath he turned around.

"Esther! Here, get on my back."

"But your excellency-"

"What? You think you're too heavy for me? Well you're wrong!" Esther stared in shock.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all." The bear was practically on them by now.

"Esther! Noooo!" Ion yelled. He leaped in the air and pushed her out of the way. They both landed on the ground with a thud.

"I- Ion..." Esther said looking up as she lay flat on her back.

"Esther are you-" Ion, who was on his stomach looking down, just realized the suggestive position they were in. Ion directly above of Esther. Esther directly under Ion. Quite romantic actually considering that they were just about run over by a giant polar bear. Ion desperately wanted to lean down and kiss her and was about to when they heard Father Abel calling for them.

"Esther... Ion... Where are you?" Abel found them brushing off their clothes but with bright red faces. "Oh ho ho ho... What happened here?" He asked jokingly.

"Father where did the polar bear go?" Asked Esther changing the subject.

"Straight. I jumped to the side and it kept on going."

"Umm... Think again..." Ion said as he pointed behind Abel. The polar bear was coming back. This time it started at top speed. Ion quickly picked up Esther in his arms bridal style and started to run. While Abel on the other hand... Abel stood dead center in the bear's path. _Crusnik 02 Loading... Limitation at 40(percent)... Acknowledged._ Abel turned into his Crusnik form and stared the polar bear right in the eye. The animal's reply was a loud, and smelly, earth shaking roar.

"Whaaaaaaa! Mommy! Help me!" Abel screamed bloody murder has he ran away from the kind turned deadly creature.

Well, everyone was getting tired of running. And if Abel's Crusnik form didn't scare the beast away, nothing would. They did try and run over it with a lawn mower and it almost worked if the bear hadn't eaten the thing. But luckily the animal was starting to get bored so he decided to just turn around. As Ion took Esther back home Abel went to greet the wrath of Caterina

"So Father Abel, what is your excuse this time?" asked Caterina

"W- Well, you see..."

"Yes?"

Abel sighed. "My excuse is this and only this... I blame the giant polar bear." Caterina's only reply was the confused look on her face. Abel just smiled as he walked out of the room. He needed some sleep. But of course, after his supper.

Meanwhile back with the polar bear...

_Aww man. I was only trying to get them to play with me... They just kept running and running and running and running and- Oh look. A dead chicken._

* * *

**a/n – Yay! Mr. Dead is now famous! –huggles Mr. Dead-**

**But yeah... anyways... Review? Flame? Ok don't flame. Anything but totally ignore the little 'go' button down there.**


End file.
